1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi-projection system using a plurality of projectors.
2. Background Art
With the advancement of image processing technologies and projection technologies, multi-projection systems using a plurality of projectors have been used for various scenes. For example, a multi-projection system can be used to project a large image on a large projection area such as a giant screen and a wall of a building, in which the image projection area is segmented into a plurality of segment areas (i.e., matrix of areas), and each one of a plurality of projectors projects a segment image onto respective each one of the segment areas to project one large image composed of a plurality of segment images.